When September Ends
by A Darker Heaven
Summary: During senior year, Kurt gets accepted to a design school in New York City and it sparks tension between him and his boyfriend Puck. Sequel to Can't Fight This Feeling.


**Title:**When September Ends (1/1) [Interlude between "**Can't Fight This Feeling"**and "What Might Have Been"]  
><strong>Authors:<strong>**adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong>NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic rough sex, and lots of teenage angst.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one and two.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>4,170  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. The characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox Television.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> During senior year, Kurt gets accepted to a design school in New York City and it sparks tension between him and his boyfriend Puck.  
><strong>AN:** This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. A very special thanks goes to our beta,**kapasso**. Feedback is appreciated! This story follows the multi-chaptered story "**Can't Fight This Feeling**" and the sequel to that story, "What Might Have Been".

*************************************************************************

_Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
>Seven years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends_

The Green Day song filtered through Kurt's iPod as he packed up everything he needed to take to New York City. Consequently, his room was a mess. His clothes were littered across his bedroom, making it look very different from its usual immaculate organization. His brain was just as scattered as his belongings on the floor and he could not seem to think about anything but escaping. He wanted to get out of this room, out of this house, and out of this town forever.

_Here comes the rain again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are<em>

Kurt's expression was blank as he crammed as much as he could into the suitcases. He was done being angry and he was done crying. He would not shed one more tear over Noah Puckerman. He was stronger than that.

_As my memory rests  
>But never forgets what I lost<br>Wake me up when September ends_

At least, that was what he thought before he picked up a pair of jeans and underneath it was one of Noah's t-shirts. He stared at the simple piece of clothing for a moment before he picked it up gingerly. He sat down heavily on the bed and held it up to his nose and inhaled the scent of the other boy deeply. Memories swept over him almost instantly and assaulted him without his permission.

*** **Graduation Weekend** ***

It was a great party. His dad and Carol had decided to let the kids have a little fun and were conveniently out of town the weekend of their graduation. Everyone that was anyone was at the Hummel residence and Kurt had had a few beers and was trying to find his boyfriend who had gone missing.

Kurt found Puck in the basement. The jock was sitting on the bed and looking through several pieces of paper and he froze when he realized that Puck had found all his acceptance letters that he had been hiding. He had applied to schools all over the country and had gotten into every single one of them, but he had applied just for the fun of it. He had every intention of staying in Lima and going to community college so he could stay with Puck.

"You weren't supposed to find those," Kurt said quietly. 

Puck almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard his boyfriend's voice in the room. He had been drinking a lot that night and had somehow gotten separated from Kurt and had hoped to find him in his bedroom. Instead, he tripped over a shoebox poking out from under the bed and Kurt's college acceptance letters spilled out onto the floor. His heart sank as he looked them over one by one.

"Why would you hide these from me?" Puck asked Kurt simply.

"I just... It was a silly thing to even apply when I was staying here anyway. I wasn't really expecting to get in to any of them. And when I got in to all of them, I was surprised." He came closer and pulled a letter out of his hand. "They don't matter."

Puck knew this was all his fault. Kurt should not have to hide these letters from him or anyone else. If he applied to these schools, he applied because he wanted to. He knew that Kurt would one day resent him for keeping him here. "Of course they matter. If you applied to all these good schools and they accepted you, then you _have_ to go," he muttered, pouting as he shifted on the bed and the room spun around him.

"Of course I'm not going. I'm staying here with you, like we planned," Kurt assured, sitting down beside Puck on the bed as he fidgeted nervously with the ring on his finger. "You haven't asked me you know. I told you to ask me again after we graduated and you haven't asked yet," he whispered as he took Puck's hand.

Puck allowed Kurt to take his hand. Even though he wanted to just forget the whole thing and fuck him right here on his designer sheets, he could not shake the nagging feeling that he was being selfish. By marrying Kurt, he was asking him to give up his life. And he was too damn special and smart for that kind of a sacrifice.

"But you want to go, don't you? It's not fair that you stay here just because I was too damn stupid to get into college, too..." Puck wanted to kick himself when he heard the words escape his mouth. He felt like a dead beat. He felt like a heavy burden on Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey, you know you're not stupid, okay? Don't say things like that," Kurt argued as he kissed Puck chastely on the lips. "And I want to stay here with you. You are my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Puck wanted desperately to believe him as he kissed him back slowly on the lips. Kurt tasted like margaritas and cherry chapstick and he realized all over again that he would never love anyone else the same way he loved him. Even if Kurt went away to college, he would never move on. Yet he knew Kurt he had so much potential to be someone in this world and Puck felt wrong keeping him from it. He wanted Kurt to be happy even if it meant he himself would not be.

"You still won't tell me that you don't wanna go," Puck pointed out in a whisper in between soft kisses.

Kurt sighed and leaned his forehead against Puck's and closed his eyes. "I don't want to go," he lied to him for the first time in years. Even though every inch of him loved Puck, Kurt hated this town. He felt there was more out there in the world for him but he could not imagine it without his boyfriend.

"Don't lie to me, Baby," Puck pleaded, because the thought hurt him more than anything else. "It's not fair." When he closed his eyes, he felt the room spin around them again. Lately, he had been drowning himself in liquor every chance he got. There were even times when he would go to school still a little bit drunk. It was his method of self destruction.

Kurt laughed sadly. Puck just knew him too well. "I do want to go, but leaving you would kill me," he admitted softly. He could not even imagine it. The mere thought of leaving Puck pained him.

Puck nuzzled Kurt's lips and wished they could all just stay in high school forever. If not for Kurt, who pretty much forced him to study for finals, he would not have even graduated at all. It was not that he was stupid; it was just that he did not try. He had not even applied to college after assuming that he would just be turned down.

"I'm nothing. I couldn't even get into college. I'm not good at anything. When you go, you'll see that and never even look back," he slurred.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily," Kurt reassured as he smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

Puck could no longer even think about it. He wanted to forget that he knew he would one day loose Kurt and just pretend as if they would have each other forever. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist and tried to push him down on the bed. "I need you," he pleaded drunkenly, afraid that he would never have him again and craving the physical touch that always made him feel better. He felt as if Kurt was already slipping through his fingers.

Thinking that this horrid conversation was finally over, Kurt smiled and allowed his boyfriend to push him onto his back. "I know you do. I need you too," he whispered as he lifted his own shirt over his head and tugging at Puck's as well. "I need you inside me."

Puck threw his shirt off of his head and dropped his lips down to Kurt's bare chest. He kissed and nipped and licked at the skin there as his hands stumbled to unbutton and unzip his own jeans until his ready, hard cock sprung out from its denim confines. He then tried to squeeze Kurt out of his skin-tight jeans, but as he was consumed by his desperate need for him, he growled in frustration when it was not so easy and bit on the other boy's neck hard.

"Easy, Baby," Kurt soothed as he wiggled out of his skinny jeans, "These jeans were expensive, can't have you tearing them off me you caveman."

Puck nuzzled the bruise on Kurt's neck apologetically before he reached for the lubricant under the pillow and snapped open the lid. He impatiently sought out Kurt's entrance between his legs and penetrated him with two wet fingers. "Not a caveman," he argued.

"Hmm," Kurt moaned as he thrust down on Puck's fingers. "You are. You're my cave man… now fuck me like one," he demanded.

Kurt always knew what to say to bring out the animal in Puck and he pulled his fingers out of him and replaced them with his cock within seconds. He felt Kurt's body resist him but he did not wait for him to adjust as he sank balls deep inside of his impossible tightness. He didn't know how Kurt did it, but, even though they had more sex than a pair of rabbits, the boy had managed to stay virgin-tight since the beginning. Puck bit over the same sore spot on his neck as he began to thrust into him savagely.

Kurt screamed when he finally got exactly what he wanted. The scream faded into a moan as Puck continued to thrust into him at a manic pace and all he could do was hold on and wrap his legs tightly around him. "Fuck! _Noah_... faster," he encouraged.

Puck loved when Kurt got a dirty little mouth during moments like these, especially because the boy would never be caught cursing otherwise. It made the hair on his arms stand straight up and it sent tidal waves of chills coursing up his spine. He braced himself above Kurt so he could fuck him even harder and faster and sent the boy bouncing. "This what you want, Baby?" he panted heavily against his lips.

"Yes, just like that," Kurt whispered before pulling Puck into a deep kiss.

Puck kissed back hard and tasted him deeply as he thrust past that tight ring of muscles and angled himself to hit his prostate over and over with the leaking tip of his cock. "Love you," he hissed against his lips as he fucked him so hard he felt him tear a little.

Kurt flinched but did not let Puck stop. "I love you more."

Puck knew that was impossible but he did not argue as he continued to thrust hard against his sweet spot. He wanted to give him pleasure through the pain. He growled again as he pounded into his tight body as if at any moment he would be gone forever.

Kurt clutched Puck tight enough to leave bruises. "Gonna cum if you don't slow down," he tried to warn.

"I want you to," Puck pleaded, "I want you to cum without even touching your cock..."

"_God, Noah_!" Kurt cried out, and that was all he needed to slide over the edge and he was coming hard between their bodies. Puck watched Kurt come undone and spill out onto his chest and felt his muscles clench down on him tightly and that was all it took for him to lose control as well. He moaned loudly as he thrust into him two more times and came deeply inside of him and coated his sore muscles with his seed. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend and panted heavily.

Kurt relaxed under Puck as they basked in the afterglow, and even as his breathing calmed, Puck did not make any attempt to slide out of him. He wanted to stay inside him forever and was afraid of losing him the second they detached. "Did I hurt you? You're bleeding," he asked worriedly as he nuzzled him.

"It stings a bit but that's all," Kurt reassured him.

Puck panicked and slowly slid out of him. Kurt could not hide his wince and the jock's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to overflow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Oh, Baby, don't apologize. It was wonderful," Kurt was quick to assure.

Puck was crying silently now. "But I hurt you. I shouldn't be hurting you..." he sniffled. He was far too drunk to tell himself that he was being pathetic.

Kurt had a feeling there was more to this breakdown than a little rough sex. He gently framed the other boy's face in his palms and looked into his hazel eyes. "Noah, Baby, you didn't hurt me. You don't hurt me."

Puck forced himself to stop crying and making a fool of himself after that. He said no more as he held onto Kurt tightly and buried his face in his neck. He closed his eyes for sleep even as he heard the noise from the party above their heads.

***** July *********

Puck seemed to grow more and more distant from Kurt after that night and Kurt never knew what triggered it. After graduation, Puck spent most of his days working hard at Burt's garage after becoming head manager. The new job gave Burt more time to himself and his new family along with the option for future retirement.

Burt had also let Puck take over the land lord duties of a couple of small houses he owned near the park in Lima. This worked out well when Puck's mother ended up in the hospital for her alcohol abuse and Puck was left to care for Naomi. It was only logical then for Puck and his little sister to move into one of the houses he managed when it was available. Kurt did not like the idea of Puck moving out, and secretly, neither did Puck. Kurt understood, however, and had tried to be there for his boyfriend as much as the boy allowed.

One evening, Kurt walked up to Puck's front porch and smelled cigarette smoke. "You've got to be kidding me. Why are you smoking? I thought you quit," he said angrily as he sat the bags of groceries down on the step. He knew Puck had been stressed with his new parenting duties but smoking was still not an option.

"I can smoke if I want to," Puck argued, but stomped out the cigarette anyway. His life had changed so much within the past few months that he felt as if he were spinning out of control. He now had a whole new set of responsibilities and he missed living with Kurt so much that he could not stand it. He thought that getting his own place would help ease the pain of leaving him, that it might make Kurt realize he could be so much more without him, but it was destroying him inside.

"Not if you want my mouth near yours or anywhere else on you," Kurt threatened as he picked the bags up again and opened the door to Puck's house. "Come help me put these up," he demanded.

Puck did not help him shuffle the bags inside. "I didn't ask for you to deliver groceries! Don't you have better things to do?" he demanded, knowing that he did. He should be getting ready for college now, just like the rest of their friends...

Kurt frowned at Puck's tone. "I wanted to cook you dinner," he said much more softly as he put the groceries in the fridge and in the empty cupboards.

The thought of Kurt cooking dinner for them made his heart swell but he suppressed the feeling quickly. Is that what Kurt wanted to do for the rest of his life? Cook him dinner when the entire time he would be constantly asking himself 'what if?'

"I can cook dinner. I'm not completely useless. You don't always have to assume I'm gonna mess everything up and come help," he muttered angrily.

It was hard to be supportive when your boyfriend was being a complete jerk and it took everything Kurt had not to snap at him then. "Fine," he said, his tone even. "You can cook _me_ dinner then if you're going to get so defensive about every little thing I do."

Puck knew that no one else could possibly have this much patience with him. He would never meet another soul mate. But he wanted him to be happy, more than he himself wanted to be happy, and he would do anything for him. He finally could not hold back any longer.

"Is that really what you want to do the rest of your life? Live in a crummy house and cook dinner? You're throwing your life away!"

Kurt looked at Puck, startled at the exclamation. "For you I'd give up anything," he said quietly. It was almost as if he_wanted_ Kurt to go away for four years of college and never look back, but Kurt would not give him up that easily, no matter how the other boy pushed him away.

Puck was certain that if Kurt left him, he would be nothing. He would be dead inside and the memory of Kurt would haunt him until finally it would be too much and he ended his own miserable existence himself. "I don't want you to give anything up. I want you to have a life and I want you to go off to college and do what you want to do. It's not fair of me to keep you here just because I'm an idiot who can't do anything! You deserve more than that!"

"It's my choice, Puckerman!" Kurt finally yelled back, "It's my life and if I choose loving you over anything else then that's my decision, not yours!"

Puck shook his head. "And it's my choice to give you what you deserve! I want you to go to college! If you don't, you will grow to resent me, and I can't stand that!" He was glad his little sister was still in school and did not have to bear witness to this fight.

"I deserve you, Puck! When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours!" Kurt demanded, resisting the urge to throw something at the other boy.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to go to college! What are you gonna do if you stay here with me, huh?" he challenged, because he doubted Kurt had even thought about it. "You hate this town. You've been dying to get out since the moment you were born!"

"Just shut up! I'm not leaving you! There's nothing you could say to convince me to go!" Kurt yelled as he grabbed his keys off the counter. He was convinced they just needed some space from each other to cool down. "I'm going home. I'll be back later tonight when you're not being a jack ass."

"I don't... I don't want you to come back!" Puck shouted, although he could not look at him when he said it and his voice was broken and lacked confidence.

"Too fucking bad, Puckerman!" Kurt shouted as he stormed out of the house. He was more angry than hurt. After all, it was easier to be angry.

***** Later That Week *****

Puck downed his sixth beer in Rachel's kitchen. He was desperate to get away from the noise of the busy party and have a moment to himself. He had separated from Kurt somewhere on the dance floor, hoping that in the other boy's fun, he would forget all about him.

Santana found her prey easily. She had heard through the grape vine that Puck and Kurt were having problems and she knew it was the perfect opportunity to make her move. She found Puck alone in the kitchen and moved in close to him.

"Hey, where's your little boy toy? He's usually stuck to your hip at these things."

Puck hardly looked up at Santana as she approached him. "Yeah, well, not anymore," he muttered sadly. He knew why she was here. She was trying to seduce him, even though all previous attempts had failed. At first, he had every intention of turning away from her, but then he realized something. Kurt was never going to go off on his own and he was never going to leave him and go to college willingly. It would take something horrible to make him want to do that.

Santana was encouraged by Puck's response and ran her hands up his chest. "Really? You coming back to the right team?" she teased as she kissed his neck. "You know I can give it to you better than Kurt ever could."

Puck knew that was a lie. No one could give it to him quite like Kurt could, not even Santana. Yet the girl was a pro at sensing other people's emotions, anxieties, and fears and taking full advantage of them. "I doubt it," he spoke down to his beer, because he knew Santana loved a good challenge.

"Oh, I know I could," Santana purred as she pulled Puck into a kiss. The boy barely kissed back but she refused to give up as she pushed her tongue into his mouth just as Kurt pushed the door open to the kitchen.

"Baby, have you seen..." Kurt stopped the instant he saw Puck and Santana together and he dropped the empty food tray on to the floor.

Puck ended the kiss the second he heard Kurt's voice and turned away as if in shame. He busied himself with downing the rest of his beer and opened another one, looking anywhere but at Kurt's shocked, hurt face. He could not bear to see his reaction...

Santana gave Kurt a vicious smirk before sauntering out of the room like she owned it. There was silence in the kitchen before Kurt finally could not hold it in anymore and he stomped over to Puck and forcibly turned the other boy to face him before he slapped him hard across the cheek.

"I trusted you! How could you do this!" he hissed.

Puck knew he deserved that slap but that did not make it any less painful. It stung and he winced as it burned an angry red. "Just... leave me alone," he muttered, still did not look him in the eyes.

"You do not get to play the victim here, Puckerman. If you wanted to break up with me you should have grown a pair and said it to my face!" Kurt shouted through silent tears. He was so angry that he was physically shaking.

Puck was nearly shaking as well. He hated that he had to go this far to push Kurt away. He wanted to tell him that he did it because he loved him, more than he had ever loved anything, and that he would suffer anything if it meant he would be happy. "Fine! I don't... I don't want you anymore!" he stuttered, still not looking him into his baby blues.

Kurt had not expected that. "You... I can't... fine then," he stuttered, defeated. He turned and ran out of the kitchen before Puck could see him cry harder.

*** **Present Day, September** ***

_Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends_

They had been broken up for almost two months now, and the summer had ended. It was time for Kurt to go. To move on. He needed to get out of here and not only because he hated this town. Now, everything here reminded him of Puck.

Kurt sat the old t-shirt on the bed and was determined to leave those memories with it. He had a bright future ahead of him. He was going to an outstanding design school in New York so he could be a designer just like he always dreamed. They even had a great theatre department and Kurt would get to live in the best city in the world.

He did not need Noah Puckerman. He was Kurt Harley Hummel and he did better on his own.

_Like my father's come to pass  
>twenty years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends  
>wake me up when September ends<br>wake me up when September ends_

**TBC...****(The sequel is coming!)**

**A/N:** For those faithful readers out there who just read this story and are depressed and possibly angry at us for what we've just put our boys through, I promise you that you will enjoy the sequel, "What Might Have Been". It was hard for us to write this story as well because the entire time we just wanted them to run into each other's arms and forget all about breaking up. But it's not over! The sequel is coming soon. Keep on reading. :)


End file.
